Star Wars Episode III: The Clone Wars
by Spyder-X1
Summary: Anakin and Padme' hide on Tatooine, waiting for the war to begin. When Obi-Wan Kenobi finds them, Anakin does the unexpected. My First Fic....please R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Prolouge

Star Wars Episode III:

The Clone Wars

A Long Time Ago,

In a Galaxy Far,Far Away........

STAR WARS

Episode III: 

The Clone Wars

After the battle on Geonosis, the Jedi cause was slimed to almost none. The threat of the seperatists was growing, as was the Army of the Republic. Most of the remaining Jedi went into solitary training for the upcoming war, sliming the number of Jedi even further at the present moment.

Many of the planets once loyal to the Republic where steadily falling into the darkness of the seperatists. In the three years since the massive battle on Geonosis, they had seized Endor, Talus, and Naboo. All feared for the worse.

The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, had secretly married Padme' Amidala, former senator of Naboo, and fled into hiding. Knowing he was expelled from the Jedi Order, he and Padme' hid thereselves on Tatooine, which was far from the reach of the Republic, waiting for the war to begin again............................


	2. An Empire Divided

Chapter One:

An Empire Divided

Lighting his lightsaber, Master Yoda stood in the shadow of Darth Tyranis for the first time since their duel on Geonosis. His breathing was steady and his mind was focused, he was ready. "So Master Yoda, you've come to lose again?" Tyranis said cooly. "To lose, I think not, to rid the universe of you finally, I will" Master Yoda replied. "You have become more paranoid since our last meeting. I will see to it that you wont ever be again!" Tyranis called back, igniting his lightsaber and swinging it over his head.With a mighty battle roar, Yoda and Tyranis lunged toward each other. The lightsabers swung and met and clashed with every swing. The two had very different fighting skills, though they where matching each other perfectly. Yoda's form swift and smooth, and Tyranis' form angry and rageful. Yoda jumped into the air and brought his saber down upon Tyranis, smashing it into his own lightsaber, destroying both lightsabers.The peices of the shattered lightsabers littered the floor, sparks emitted from the ends of the metal hilts. "Fight well you do, a challenge you are to me." Yoda panted. "We shall meet again Yoda, and this time, one of us bows to death!" Tyranis said, turning on his heel and jumping on his speeder. Yoda watched him speed away until he was gone from sight. Using the force to summon his walking stick, he too turned and left A gunship landed infront of him, two troopers in white armor jumped from it, running toward the tiny master. "Master Yoda, the Seperatists have captured Yavin, and now their moving in on the ice planet of Hoth. What are your orders sir?" one of the troopers said. "To Hoth, you will take me. Raley our troops, defend Hoth we will..." Yoda replied. He limped over to the gunship and climbed aboard. The ship took off and screamed toward the horizon. Screams and explosions could be heard in the distance. Them remanents of the battle to save Yavin, it was over. The gunship neared the huge transport, troops could be seen scrambling up the gangway into the ship. The gunship landed yards away from the transport, Yoda hoped out and limped his way toward the transport, going as fast as his little legs would carry him. As Yoda reached the top of the gangway, a shout rang through the air."Hell Fire Droids!" Yoda turned swiftly, facing the area where the shout came from. Missiles flared in all directions out of the forset toward the transports and confused troops. The missiles began striking the side of the transport, ripping holes in the hull. Out of the forest, the threat appeared. Five Hell Fire Droids rumbled into the clearing, still firing their missiles as the moved.

The troops began firing their share of ammunition upon the droids, destroying them one by one, a shower of blue lazer blasts shot from all directions, ripping through the Hell Fire Droids like a knife through butter. The remaining droids swept away, and the troops again scrambled up to the ship, theuir arrival on Hoth had been delayed.........


End file.
